


Turbulent

by latenightdevilx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Elevator Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grief Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infidelity, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Partner Swapping, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightdevilx/pseuds/latenightdevilx
Summary: It’s crazy how your life can change like the flip of a coin.One moment you feel like your life is settled and great. You have a nice home, nice friend, and a great school.And the next moment…your mom ends up getting engaged to some hot shot business CEO that you had no idea she was even dating. Well, welcome to Hana Matsui’s life. Now she has to move to a new town, leave all of her friends behind to start a new life. New friends, new life, new house, new family. Everything new. She didn’t like new things, at least not when they all happen so suddenly and in sequence.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while, probably since Chapter Six of Sure Feels Right. I wanted to write something a little bit more modern. And I promise Chapter Eleven of SFR will be out soon, I just need to finish writing it and polishing it off. I ran into really bad writer's block for a while and needed a new computer as well. But I should be updating regularly. Hope you enjoy this new story!
> 
> As always, I don't own anything but my brain and the ideas it comes up with. I'm terrible at tags and summaries tbh so there are things in this story that probably won't be tagged but I tried to get the major ones out of the way.
> 
> Please note that this fic will contain minor underage sex. Naruto, Hana and the gang are at least 16 or 17 starting out in this fic and Itachi is in his early 20s. Age of consent in Japan {and even in the US} is between the ages of 16-18

“What do you mean you’re getting married?” Hana felt like she had been punched in the gut. She’d just gotten home from spending the weekend at her friend’s house to see the giant diamond ring on her mother’s finger. Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy that her mother is happy and found someone. But this was the first she’d ever heard of it.

Her mother, Kazumi, just laughed nervously, “well, sweetheart, I met someone a while back and we’d been seeing each other off and on when he’s in town and we fell in love. One thing leads to another and he proposed last night. And I agreed. He’s inviting us out tonight for dinner so that he can finally meet you,” she spoke, and Hana blinked slowly.

She was meeting him tonight. Great.

“Well, tell me about him? Who is he? What does he do for a living? How did you meet?” Hana plopped down on the couch next to her mother, not missing the warm smile on her face. That made her mood feel a little less sour.

Kazumi looked down at the ring and fiddled with it, “his name is Madara, and he –”

“Madara? As in Madara Uchiha? The CEO of Tsuki No Me industries? Forgive me, mom…but how does a hot shot CEO meet and fall in love with a waitress?” Hana asked curiously and heard her mother laugh, “well we met at a coffee shop after I got off from one of my midnight shifts…It was 6 am, he was going to a meeting with a local business and his nephew was with him, you’ll be meeting him tonight as well, and rather cliché, but I ran into him and spilt my coffee all over his suit,” her mother laughed and Hana couldn’t help but to agree that it was a rather cliché chick flick kind of meeting.

“I offered to pay for it to be cleaned and he just brushed it off then he got me a new coffee while asking for my number. Later that evening he called and asked me out to dinner. And we’ve been seeing each other ever since. He didn’t shy away from the fact that I was a widow with a teenaged daughter. Which, honey, it’s so hard to find a good man when you are widowed young with a child. And Madara is such a good man, I really love him,” Kazumi spoke.

Hana bit her lip and nodded, putting her hands on her mother’s reassuringly. “If you love him mom, you have my full support. I just want you to be safe and happy,” she said. She saw her mother’s shoulders sag with relief. “How fancy do I need to dress for this dinner, mom?” she asked curiously, “the navy-blue dress you wore to your Aunt Ayame’s wedding would be perfect for Tsubaki’s,” the older woman spoke.

Tsubaki’s was the most exclusive and expensive restaurant in the city. Which didn’t surprise her that Madara somehow managed to get them a table at it. The man was rich beyond belief. “When is the dinner? I have to babysit for a couple hours this afternoon for Aiko while she goes for her ultrasound,” Hana said. “The dinner is at 7, but it’s okay if you run a few minutes late, just get ready at Aiko’s when she gets back and head straight for the restaurant, sweetie,” Kazumi answered as she grabbed her ringing phone, “it’s Madara, I’ll see you later, Hana,” her mother pecked her on the cheek before answering the call with a cheerful hello.

Hana smiled and went upstairs to change into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, packing the necessary dress and shoes for the dinner. Her eyebrows scrunched as she felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket and she grabbed it, grimacing when she noticed it was one of her closest online friends. She completely forgot that she had planned on watching a movie with him tonight. It was a regular Monday thing ever since they’d met on an online game.

“Hey, you,” she answered with a grin.

“Hello, is this a bad time?” His smooth, deep voice always gave her chills. If she was being honest with herself, she had a crush on him. But they’d never met, nor did she even know what he looked like. She laughed softly, “no it’s never a bad time for you…well, I’m glad you called actually. My mom is making me go to this dinner with her after I finish babysitting, so I won’t be available for that movie tonight,” she stated, her tone regretful.

He chuckled in her ear, another thing that sent chills down her spine, he had such a nice laugh. “No worries, I was calling to cancel as well. Something came up last minute and I won’t be available either, however I am free tomorrow,” he explained.

“That sounds like a deal to me, I’ll make sure to keep my schedule open for that tomorrow night,” she responded.

Soon enough they said their goodbyes to each other, and Hana finished getting ready before leaving the house to get to Aiko’s.

* * *

She was late. Her mother was going to kill her, and she wasn’t going to make a good first impression on her future stepfather and stepbrother. Aiko had run late getting back from her appointment and then she had a flat tire halfway to the restaurant. No cell reception so she couldn’t call her mom.

Hana was pretty sure she was looking rather frazzled as she finally pulled into the parking lot of Tsubaki’s. She checked her appearance in her rear-view mirror and took the hair tie out of her hair before getting out of the car and locking it up. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she smoothed out the navy-blue dress she wore. It was an off the shoulder smocked dress with lace upper trim and the hem landed just a few inches below her mid-thigh.

Her shoes were heeled black suede boots that ended at her knees. She walked inside and instantly felt out of place as she approached the hostess. “Um, hi, reservation under Uchiha?” Hana spoke shyly as the woman looked at her and then looked at the list, “follow me,” she said cheerfully, and Hana obliged.

She spotted her mother first; she was sipping on a glass of deep red wine. Next to her was a rather intimidating looking figure. He was dressed in a black suit with a deep red undershirt and a black tie. He had long dark hair tied at the nape of his neck and his free hand was resting on top of her mother’s, his thumb rubbing at her skin affectionately.

That had to be Madara. Across from them was a younger male, maybe a few years older than herself, he too had long dark hair and was wearing an all-black suit and he was…attractive. Holy hell he was probably the most attractive male she’d laid her eyes on. He had to be Madara’s nephew. What a shame.

“Hana!” Her mother called out as she approached the table and she wanted to shrink under the speculation of the two pairs of obsidian eyes looking at her. The older woman stood and embraced her, “hey mom,” Hana greeted before she was turned to completely face the two males at the table.

“My love, this is my beautiful daughter, Hana. Hana, this is Madara, my fiancé, and his nephew, Itachi,” her mother introduced,” her mother introduced and Hana swallowed thickly, nodding to both of them before taking her seat next to Itachi as her mother sat back down next to Madara.

She took a sip of the water glass sitting in front of her and willed her racing heart to settle. “Uchiha-san, Itachi-san, I apologize for my tardiness. A series of unfortunate events decided to happen. The mother of the child I was babysitting was late coming back from her appointment, then my tire blew out on my care half way to the restaurant and I didn’t have cell reception for some reason,” she explained and heard the older male laugh, “no need to dwell on that, Hana-chan, you are here now and that’s all that matters. You are just as beautiful as your mother described and I hear you are quite intelligent as well,” he commented.

Hana blushed and looked down at her nails, picking at them shyly, “I’m honor roll, yeah,” she admitted sheepishly. “I actually, and rather ironically now, submitted an application for your summer internship this year,” she continued, noting the surprised look on his face. Madara nodded with a hum, taking a sip from his own glass, “I was going to be looking over those applications next week to choose candidates,” he said, “what interests you in my internship?” he asked curiously.

Hana bit her lip and felt all eyes on her suddenly, she hated being the center of attention, “technology has always fascinated me, I want to be a graphic designer and your company is one of the leading technology companies of the century with quite a few names coming from your company that had a hand in designing some of my favorite games,” she said confidently. Madara’s smile grew, “it is fascinating to know someone of your age that has such a drive, reminds me of Itachi actually. He’s being groomed to take over for me once I retire,” he admitted, and Hana looked over at Itachi who hadn’t stopped looking at her since she started speaking.

Itachi’s obsidian eyes left hers once their eyes met and he nodded slowly, “well, we all know Sasuke is rather disinterested in the position and someone has to take over for you,” he spoke, and Hana blinked. Itachi’s voice sounded so similar. And she felt chill bumps forming on her arms. Her body had a similar reaction to her friend that she just spoke to a few hours ago on the phone.

But he couldn’t possibly be him…right?

There was no way. It would be far too coincidental that they both had to cancel on their normal Monday night movie due to a last-minute change of plans.

But that voice and the way he was looking at her as if she was familiar to him as well.

She shook it off and tuned back into the conversation that she and Madara were just having, “so your mom and I were settling down a date on when you both were going to come move in at my estate in Konoha. We would like to have it happen as soon as possible, by this Friday at the latest so that we can get you transferred into the school there,” he explained, and Hana blinked. She had four days left with her normal life before everything was going to change on her.

“Your mom told me that you are a babysitter here in town, if you are interested in continuing that kind of work while living with me there are a few people I can get in touch with that need a caretaker for their children when they go out and such,” he offered and Hana grinned, “that would be lovely, I understand you’re mega rich or whatever and I wouldn’t NEED to work if I didn’t want to. But I like having my own money, just an independence thing that my father instilled in me while he was alive,” she said.

Madara smiled, “of course, that is a value I respect in a woman, it’s a quality your mother possesses as well,” he said as he looked at her and Hana watched how they looked at each other. Seeing such a powerful man just look weak for her mother warmed her heart. While this was going to be an unfortunate situation for her, it was worth it for her mother to be happy.

She felt her phone buzzing in her bag on her lap and she frowned, reaching into the bag to silence it when she saw it was her online friend’s screen name on the screen. She blinked and muted it; she couldn’t talk to him right now. As she put her phone away, she looked to her left and noticed Itachi’s phone on his lap and she looked up.

Her blue eyes met his obsidian ones and she swallowed thickly.

Well that confirmed it.

This was him.

The online friend she had a crush on.

He had just called her to confirm his own suspicion.

He nodded to her, as if to say they would talk about it later and returned his attention to the discussion at the table as the waitress came by with their food.

God, this was unfortunate. She always knew her online friend had to be attractive if his voice had anything to say about it.

And now her mother was marrying his uncle.

That was extremely unfortunate.

* * *

They had ended up being ready to move by Thursday morning. Watching her mother hammer down the for-sale sign in their front yard gave her pain that she couldn’t describe.

This was her childhood home. Her height measurements were etched into the door frame in the kitchen. The garage was cleaned out of all her father’s tools where they spent quality father and daughter time rebuilding old cars together.

She’d had a tearful goodbye with her best friends the day before and said goodbye to Aiko and her husband. Her last day of school was also the day before, Madara having pulled strings to have her transfer pushed rather quickly. The private school she was now to be enrolled in had sent her an email about her impressive grades and sent her the schedule of the AP courses she was enrolled in on track to even graduate early if she wanted.

They had also asked for her clothing sizes for them to have her uniforms ready for her to pick up on Friday and be ready for her first day of classes on the following Monday.

Her conversation with Itachi the night of the dinner had been short, and they discussed everything now that they had finally met in person and now know each other’s names outside of their online personas. He told her he was looking forward to having their Monday night movies in person versus on the phone trying to time everything perfectly to be in sync. Thankfully her mother marrying his uncle wasn’t going to hinder their friendship too much.

Now she just needed to get over that infernal crush she had on him.

“Hana, we need to go, we have a long car ride ahead of us,” Her mother called up to her from downstairs and Hana finished packing the last of her clothing and zipped up the suitcase. “Coming!” she called out, grabbing the last bag, the movers had come by earlier and grabbed all of their bulky items that they were keeping like her computer and such to take to the estate while Madara said he was sending his personal driver to come and take them to the estate since he was stuck in a meeting.

This was it. This was goodbye to her home. Her old life.

She was just staring at an empty room that used to be her bedroom.

She shut the lights off and shut the door behind her as she lugged the suitcase downstairs where the driver was waiting to grab it from her. She handed it to him and thanked him, watching him nod and then take the final bags to load them into the trunk of the luxury SUV. She had unshed tears in her eyes as she stepped out onto the front porch, watching her mother hand the keys over to the real estate agent handling the home. Her mother also looked like she was ready to cry.

“Come on sweetie, let’s go,” Kazumi reached out to her and Hana took her hand heading to the car with her.

* * *

The trip to the estate was uneventful with her listening to music and her mother being on the phone with Madara constantly to update him on how everything was going.

Konoha was a nice city, was the first thing she noted when they crossed into it. Tall buildings, bustling streets. Much nicer than the small town she was used to. Much bigger. She saw the building that was Tsuki No Me headquarters and god, it was much bigger than she had imagined it would be.

And the estate.

Good god. It was huge. Modern in style with a large pool off to the right side of it. A big, wrap around driveway that had a few cars parked along it. They were let out of the car and the driver was busy carrying their bags into the large home as she and her mother were heading upstairs into it.

Her mother had just called Madara to let them know they arrived, and Hana split off to learn her way around. Unfortunately, she barreled into a firm, wet body and large tan hands came up the stabilize her.

“Oi, shit, sorry about that…damn, you’re hot,” a gruff voice spoke, and Hana blushed as she looked at the person she ran into. He was taller than her, had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was rubbing the back of his neck, “dobe, don’t hit on her. My uncle is marrying her mother,” a cool, deep voice came from her left and she looked over to the voice, seeing a dark-haired male coming from the sliding glass door where the pool was. He was shirtless as well as the blonde, sporting a pair of black swim trunks and a permanent half-smirk on his face.

“Doesn’t mean she’s off limits to me, teme,” the blonde growled, the dark haired male smirked and nodded, “actually, it does,” he answered smoothly. The blonde rolled his eyes and Hana had taken the chance to step back and run a hand through her brown hair. “What’s your name?” the blonde asked, and Hana tucked her hands into the pockets of her black jean shorts, “Hana, and yours?” she asked sweetly. He grinned and slung his arm over the dark-haired male’s shoulder much to the boy’s dismay apparently, “Naruto Uzumaki, and this asshole here is Sasuke,” the boy, now known as Naruto, spoke. He was hyperactive. She could tell.

It was kind of nice. His attitude was infectious.

“Madara-san told me about him, but it’s nice to put a face to the name. Nice to meet you Sasuke,” she responded, and the dark-haired male nodded, “your things were taken to your room this morning, if you wanted to unpack. I saw the computer that was taken up there, are you a gamer?” he asked curiously which seemed to the excite the blonde even further. “She should join our clan dude! It would be so awesome to have a girl in there,” he exclaimed, and Hana blushed, “yeah, I like to game, there wasn’t much to do in my old town. We had a mall, a cinema and a couple restaurants and that was about what there was to do socially there,” she admitted.

Sasuke nodded, shrugging Naruto’s arm off him, “well the dobe is going to force you into joining our clan, if you were interested, we get together for competitive gaming. If you’re any good you can replace him,” he said coolly and chuckled at the flustered noise Naruto had given which caused Hana to laugh softly, “do you have a suit, Hana-chan, teme and I were hanging out with some friends outside at the pool, if you wanted to join us?” he asked hopefully and Hana shook her head.

“I don’t have a suit yet, but I need to unpack and get my system set up, it was nice meeting you Naruto-kun,” she said and watched as Sasuke drug the blonde back outside and watched the overexuberant male dive into the water head first after wrestling away from the dark haired male.

He was going to be an interesting character to be around, that was for sure.

And were all Uchiha men frustratingly attractive like that? For fucks sake. Madara wasn’t bad to look at, she saw what got her mother all interested in the beginning. Itachi was like sex on legs and Sasuke wasn’t far behind him in that aspect.

She felt like living here would end up being the death of her. Or at least the death of her hormones. Hana looked one last time at the pool before biting her lip and heading upstairs. She would look around once she got some things done. She looked at the intricately designed space as she made her way to the open door at the end of the hall. And she felt her heart stop when she saw her room. It was twice as big as the room she had in her hometown, and she had her own bathroom.

Oh god, as unfortunate as the situation was, she could get used to this. Her hands brushed over the soft bed with silk sheets that had such a nice feel to it. There were clothing bags on her bed as well and she blinked as she looked through everything, noticing everything was in her exact size. Her mother must have given Madara all the info he needed. She supposed her jeans and t-shirts wouldn’t fit her new lifestyle. Her desk had been set up in the left corner of the room, her pc and all her equipment set carefully next to it, she was quick to get that put together first.

She looked at the bag that was setting on her desk as she put her monitors onto it and blinked as she opened the laptop bag to see a new laptop, phone and tablet sitting in it. She remembered mentioning to Madara that her phone had been acting up on her at the dinner. He replaced her phone.

She carefully took the phone and tablet out of the bag and admired them; these were the nicest things she owned aside from her computer which she had saved up for. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she initially assumed. And her mother was happy. In love even. And really, the sacrifice wasn’t bad. Yes, she lost her childhood home and friends. Yes, she was in an environment that was completely strange to her. But it was worth it to see her mother happy for the first time since her father died.

With her computer unpacked and all set up, Hana set about unpacking her clothes old and new. There were nice dresses in some of the bags that had been placed on her bed. Madara was a CEO and was sure he had fancy parties that his family would be expected to attend. So yes, him buying new clothes for her made sense. She would hate to see what the price tags on these had been. A knock at her door shoved her out of her head and she walked out of her closet to see Itachi leaning against her doorway, dressed in just a pair of loose black pants that hung low on his hips. She blinked in surprise and smiled at him, “hey,” she said softly and bit her bottom lip, “are you settling in okay?” he asked as he stepped into the room.

Hana nodded, “yeah, I think so. I met Sasuke and Naruto when I got here, and have been unpacking since,” she responded as she shut the closet door. She had to actively remind herself not to check him out or admire the fine lines of muscle that he had. Why did he actually have to be as hot as she assumed he would be. She watched as he walked over to her computer setup, humming to himself, “your setup is top of the line, no wonder you were one of the best casters,” he complimented and she blushed. “Haha yeah, it took me a year and a half to save up the money for this setup actually,” she admitted sheepishly. Itachi wouldn’t understand right? His family was loaded, his setup was probably even nicer than her own.

Itachi chuckled softly and she watched as he ran a hand through his loose hair.

Don’t check him out.

Don’t check him out

_Don’t check him out._

Even with her brain shouting at her she couldn’t help the way her blue hues flicked over his body and back up, blushing brightly when her eyes met his. He caught her checking him out.

Oh god.

She saw something flicker in those obsidian depths and something akin to a smirk on his lips before his face returned to normal. He smiled and bowed his head, “well I’ll leave you to finish unpacking,” he said finally breaking the deafening silence in the room. She nodded meekly and stiffened slightly as she watched his own eyes trail down her body before landing back on her face.

He just checked her out.

Blatantly.

And he was certainly not ashamed of it either.

Hana exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when he was finally out of the room and she sat on her bed, her hand resting on her racing heart.

What was she getting herself into?

She was playing with fire.

And that fire had a name.

_Itachi Uchiha._

It teased her brain and sent chills down her spine.

This was surely to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui whistled lowly as he watched her walk out, “that skirt is designed to kill a man, I’m sure of it. How in the world can you live with that in your house and not want to take her against every surface, Itachi,” he asked as he turned his gaze to the other male, noticing Itachi had watched her walk away as well. Shisui was well aware of who Hana was once he heard her name. Itachi was his best friend, they talked about everything.
> 
> Itachi shook his head, “trust me, not easily at all. I’ve been into this girl since I met her online and then my uncle is marrying her mother which complicates things a little bit,” he sighed out loudly. 
> 
> Shisui nodded, “I’m sure it would, though let me tell you. If it were me, I wouldn’t be able to control myself despite the circumstances. I would make sure I buried myself in her nightly,” he admitted with a shake of his head and watched as Itachi laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struck for inspiration for this fic and was able to push out another chapter in a day.
> 
> I have plenty in mind for this fic and I will warn you, this one will be a lot more smut heavy than my first fic, there is plot of course, but I am exploring the possibilities of what I can put my original character through and what kind of chemistry she will have with future ships and fics
> 
> I also know that this fic probably won't be everyone's cup of tea, but I am all about creative freedom. Itachi and Hana ARE endgame, but I expect it will take quite a while to get to where they are exclusively together. Hana is a healthy, sexual individual and I won't dampen that at all
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter two.
> 
> As always I don't own anything

When she woke up Monday morning, she was a nervous wreck.

And that was putting it lightly.

It was going to be her first day after a tense weekend at her new home. Not really tense for any other reason than the fact that her bedroom was literally two doors down from someone she spent a year having a crush on.

That very person who was possibly the hottest guy she’d ever laid her eyes on.

And he wasn’t making it easy on her ability to keep her eyes off him. Her mother was marrying his uncle. It was inappropriate, but he seemed to enjoy making her squirm. It was subtle brushes of his arm against hers when passing her in the kitchen or standing behind her when she was reaching for a coffee mug and he would reach past her to grab it for her.

Perhaps it was deliberate, because every time she felt him behind her she would feel his breath fan across the back of her neck or her ear ever so slightly. Or the teasing ‘glad I can help’ being whispered into her ear, that deep voice sending heat straight to her core.

Oh, he was good.

And he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

He was making it impossible for her to focus.

Therefore, waking up that Monday for her first day in her new school was bittersweet.

Bitter because it was a new school.

But sweet because she would be able to spend a day where she could focus on her hormones so she wouldn’t jump his bones and let him have his way with her whichever way he liked.

He was infuriating.

And sexy.

Stupidly fucking sexy.

She hated him.

Hana sighed heavily as she threw the blankets to the side and got out of bed, Sasuke offered to let her ride with him and Naruto to school this morning. She initially had denied it the day before, she had a perfectly good running car.

Only it wasn’t running anymore.

The engine gave out on her.

So, imagine her embarrassment when she had to ask if the offer still stood at dinner.

The young female was quick to shower and get dressed in her uniform, buttoning up the last couple buttons on the pristine white shirt before grabbing her bag with her new phone. It felt foreign to her still. She’d gotten all the way downstairs before realizing she’d forgotten the fucking blazer on her bed, “I’ll be right back,” she muttered to Sasuke who nodded as he went outside to start the car.

She’d gone back upstairs, shrugged her blazer on and headed back out, only to run into a firm, warm body.

Not again.

Why was she such a klutz?

Blue eyes met obsidian and she blushed heavily, “good morning Itachi,” she muttered softly. 

He smirked with a hum, “have a good first day, Hana,” he stated before stepping back so that she could leave.

Why did he have to smell so nice?

Why was the world so fucking cruel?

* * *

She understood profusely why Sasuke wanted to leave so early. Because waiting for Naruto was like waiting for paint to dry. The boy was slow to get ready. But he was a bright ball of energy once he got in the car and noticed she was there as well.

“Ah, Hana-chan, good morning,” he greeted enthusiastically, and she smiled softly, she couldn’t help the reaction. His personality really was infectious.

“It’s too early for you to be this hyper, dobe,” Sasuke mentioned in a bored tone, trying to spare both of them the early morning migraine. She shot him a thankful look once the blonde grumbled but settled down almost instantly.

The drive to the school was quick and she was floored at just how massive the campus was.

It was nearly as big as her entire town. Was this what it was like to live in a big city and attend a private school? It was overwhelming.

Hana swallowed thickly as she got out of the car and bit her lower lip, blue eyes taking in the courtyard and the trees where students were congregating. She jumped when she felt an arm sling around her shoulder and she looked to her right to see Naruto, “come on, I’ll show you the way to my old man’s office, you’re supposed to collect your schedule there,” he mentioned casually.

His old man?

Sasuke walked next to them, “his father is the dean of the school,” he explained and she nodded, he parted ways with them once they got into the school, uttering that he’d see her later which left her alone with Naruto. “How was your weekend settling in?” he asked curiously.

She shrugged, “it wasn’t too bad, exhausting trying to unpack and get everything to where I want it to be,” she answered as they walked, trying to ignore the various pairs of eyes that were on her.

God she hated being the new kid already.

It was like they were sizing her up and trying to decide who she was just with a glance.

It was unnerving.

“Don’t mind them, most of them won’t bother you after a week or so, once they get used to seeing you every day the shock of a new girl will wear off,” Naruto assured her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before they got to the administrations office. He led her into a large office where a tall male with equally bright blonde hair was sitting, eyes glued to something on his computer.

“Mornin’ pops,” Naruto greeted cheerfully, and Hana blinked shyly as the male finally looked at both of them.

“Good morning Naruto, and you must be Hana, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Minato Namikaze,” he greeted.

Everyone in this fucking city was attractive.

“Catch you later, Hana, see ya dad,” Naruto said as he left the office, his job of guiding her officially done. He was probably going to go catch up with Sasuke, she assumed. Hana ran a hand through her brown hair as Minato motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

She smoothed out her skirt and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and bit her lip even as the older male gave her a warm smile, “when Madara called me to arrange for your transfer I was more than happy to push it through as quickly as possible, I was even more surprised when I got your transcripts from your old school,” he mentioned as he typed in a few keys and pulled up her file, “you have stellar grades, Hana, truly, rivaling that of Shikamaru’s which is a feat in and of itself,” he complimented and Hana blushed.

Hana bit her lip and bowed her head, “thank you, Mr. Namikaze,” she started but then stopped when he held up his hand.

“Please, you may refer to me as Minato while we’re in the privacy of my office,” he offered and she nodded. Apparently he wasn’t a huge fan of formalities. That was refreshing.

Soon enough her schedule was being printed before there was a knock at his door, “come in,” he called out pleasantly and Hana turned her head as the door opened and a tall male with dark hair tied back and brown eyes walked in, he had an impassive, almost lazy look on his face.

“You emailed me to come to your office this morning, sir?” he asked, even his tone was lazy and tired.

“Yes, Shikamaru, this is Hana Matsui, she is the new transfer I mentioned in the email, if you would please show her around today. Her schedule is extremely similar to yours. Hana, if you would follow this young man, he’ll be your escort for your first couple days here until you get used to the place, I hope you enjoy your first day,” he dismissed them with a smile and Hana nodded to him, thanking him softly before standing and following the taller male out of the office.

Once in the hallway she heard the other yawn softly, “so you’re the new girl, huh? School’s already buzzing about you arriving with Uchiha and Naruto this morning, be careful. Uchiha has a fan club,” he warned lazily as he tucked his hands into his blazer pockets.

Hana nodded, “I can handle myself and a few hormonal girls,” she said casually with a shrug.

"It’s more than a few, Hana, basically the entire female student body wants his dick or his babies or both,” he shook his head, “it’s honestly disgusting how popular he is with girls and he barely gives them the time of day.”

Hana laughed, “well, he is attractive, and he also has that dark, mysterious thing going for him, girls like that apparently,” she said. Not that she’d ever admit it, but if her mom weren’t about to marry his uncle, she’d be among the girls that ‘wanted his dick’ as Shikamaru so eloquently put it.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “I get it, yeah, he looks good, but I just don’t understand why every girl wants a piece of him,” he shrugged, but he really couldn’t be bothered to care too much about it, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

The two walked into their first class. And speaking of the devil himself --

Sasuke was seated in the back corner, top two buttons of his shirt casually undone with his tie loose and honestly Hana could see why the female student body wanted him. His dark eyes met hers and he waved her over, she walked to the back and took the seat next to him and Shikamaru quite lazily sat in the seat to her left. Evidently he liked that seat because he could sleep without being noticed by the sensei.

“What does your schedule look like?” Sasuke asked, turning obsidian eyes to the girl, taking the slip of paper as she handed it to him. Itachi and his uncle weren’t blowing smoke up his ass, the girl was actually really smart if she got placed in those classes just based on her old transcripts. “Impressive, truly, we have quite a few classes together,” he mentioned as he handed the schedule back to her, noting the blush on her cheeks as she thanked him.

Hana always focused on her studies in school. She went to school and she had her job, she didn’t have too much of a social life outside of the small friend group she had.

“Excuse me, you’re in my seat,” a feminine voice growled, and Hana winced at how shrill the tone was. She turned a bored gaze up to the pink haired female standing in front of her desk.

“Is your name on it?” she countered calmly, watching the girl’s face turn three different shades of red in five seconds. It was impressive.

She watched the pinkette’s fist clench and she raised an eyebrow, “bitch, you’re going to move away from my seat and Sasuke,” the girl continued, and Hana laughed bitterly. So, this is what Shikamaru meant about Sasuke’s fan club.

The brunette cocked her head to the side, still unmoving, “are you going to make me move?” she asked curiously, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on her and the other girl as more students filed in.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll make you move,” the girl spat and Hana smirked.

“I’d love to see you try, you look like you’re all bark and no bite though,” she responded in a sickeningly sweet voice. She watched as the girl’s face continued to shift different shades of red as her ire rose. It was so easy to get a rise out of the pink haired girl.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pale palm racing towards her face, and she caught it before it made contact, pulling her in close. She placed her lips at her ear, “between you and me, pinkie, guys hate desperation, it’s the wrong way to get attention,” she said with a smirk, feeling the girl stiffen. “In fact, it makes you even less desirable, guys like a chase, something hard to get. Not a girl causing a scene just to sit next to them,” she finished before letting her go.

“Enough, Sakura, just take the seat in front of him,” Shikamaru droned on lazily as he raised his head from his desk, brown eyes taking in the brunette next to him. She sure had some balls for it being her first day.

Hana watched as the girl, now known as Sakura, huffed and slumped into the seat in front of Sasuke and the brunette leaned back, turning her head to see Sasuke staring at her, “you definitely are going to be interesting to be around, maybe you can chase off all the fangirls,” he muttered and she smiled.

“We’re going to be family, though they don’t need to know that… say the word and I’ll find a way to chase them off,” she responded just as quietly with a simple shrug.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without as much excitement as her first class.

Though she made sure to sit between Sasuke and Shikamaru with each class she shared with them. Coincidentally Sakura was in a few of her classes as well. The girl was seemingly smart despite her infatuation with the Uchiha.

Lunch had been nice, they’d gone outside for it and lounged under one of the large trees, finally able to join Naruto. Apparently the blonde wasn’t the most book smart of the group of friends. Shikamaru tagged along simply because he was meant to be her escort for the day and said he liked sleeping under the tree they chose anyway.

She met a few more of Naruto and Sasuke’s friends. A brown haired athletic girl named TenTen, a boy with a bowl cut named Lee and a rather shy girl named Hinata that seemed to have a small crush on Naruto. As she sat next to Sasuke for lunch she could feel eyes glaring at her from across the courtyard, and she knew Sakura was glaring at the group.

To add fuel to that fire she made sure to just lean her head on Sasuke’s shoulder as she listened to Naruto talk animatedly about whatever was going on in his day, the glares intensified, and she felt Sasuke chuckle quietly at her actions. She was probably instigating more ire by doing it, but the girl pissed her off in that classroom.

“So Sasuke mentioned that his uncle was going out of town with your mom this weekend, something about wedding stuff,” Naruto brought her attention to him and she nodded, “and a group of us are getting together for some games and movies and whatnot, if you would like to join us,” the blonde offered.

Hana nodded, “you know what, yeah, that sounds pretty nice,” she said after a moment of thought.

Soon enough the day was over, and she was waiting at the front of the school with Shikamaru, the two chatting idly about clouds oddly enough. Sasuke and Naruto were chatting with Naruto’s dad and Sasuke was her ride. “So, you wish you were like the clouds, Shikamaru, you are an odd individual,” she commented with a soft laugh.

He shrugged, “it’s not the worst thing I’ve heard from a girl, actually, so thanks. My dad says I have no motivation to do anything with the brains I inherited from him,” he joked.

She giggled, “well maybe he’s right, you’re a little too smart to be as lazy as you are, though you know the answer to every question thrown at you when a sensei wakes you up,” she commented. It was impressive, the boy just wasn’t being challenged intellectually and it showed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Sasuke, “Naruto is staying back to ride home with his dad, so we are free and clear to go,” he mentioned and she nodded, bidding Shikamaru goodbye and walked with Sasuke towards his car.

“Hey, Hana,” the quiet male spoke, and she looked over at him, “thanks again, about what you did with Sakura, the girl has been after me since we were kids and I’m just not interested. She’s pretty and all…but too clingy?” he said with a wince.

She laughed, “I told you, it’s not a problem, I have no qualms about chasing a girl off if she bothers you, again, we’re going to be family soon, so,” Hana shrugged.

He nodded, “she’s the worst of them, honestly, most of the girls aren’t as intense as her,” he continued as they got into his car and he started it up.

The ride back to the house was filled with more conversation, the more she talked to Sasuke the more she felt comfortable around him. “So, this get together, how many people are going to be there? Is it going to be like a party of some sort?” she asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head, “no, its mostly going to be a small gathering, a few close friends, some movies, sometime in the pool, alcohol is likely to be involved and Naruto wants to see how good you are at a couple of the games we play as a clan,” he mentioned casually and she nodded.

That was a relief, she didn’t know if she could handle a huge get together really quickly.

As soon as he pulled up to the house she felt even more relief, she couldn’t wait to get to her room and get out of the infuriating uniform and settle in with a couple movies. They went their separate ways once inside the house, Sasuke to his room and Hana to her own. She was quick to strip out of her uniform, slipping into a pair of loose black pants and a camisole, tying her long hair back at the nape of her neck with a band.

“Are we still on for our usual movie?” a smooth voice came from behind her as she was unloading her bag of her books and she turned her head, blue eyes landing on Itachi.

“It has been our tradition for over a year, hasn’t it?” she asked softly. She did say that she would keep that up, though she didn’t know how easy it was going to be being so close to him. It was different when it was anonymous and over the phone.

“Madara wants you to come by the company on Wednesday to go over the paperwork for your internship so I’ll be picking you up after school is dismissed,” he mentioned casually and her head shot up

“He chose me for the internship?” she asked excitedly, “not because he’s marrying my mom right?” she asked after a moment and Itachi shook his head.

“No, he looked over your application impartially and truly felt you were the best of the crop of candidates this year, so even without his attachment to your mother, he still would have picked you,” he answered and she felt her shoulders sag with relief.

She wanted to feel like she earned this internship.

And not be given to her because he was in relations with her mother.

“You’ll be going over the paperwork and meeting with the head of the design department, Shisui,” he continued, and she nodded.

This was the best news she’d heard all day, “are we going with comedy or horror tonight?” she asked and she saw his smirk.

“Its been a while since we watched a horror and personally I want to see how scared you actually get in person,” he teased and she threw a pillow at him that he easily dodged, “that wasn’t very nice,” he joked and dodged the second pillow she threw at him before picking both up.

Hana watched as he moved closer to her and set the pillows back on her bed, his body barely inches away from hers and she could feel his body heat, her own body involuntarily trembling slightly.

And she knew he noticed if the look in those dark eyes of his had anything to say about it.

“We have a movie room, a little bit darker than most rooms to give it that theatre feel,” he explained as he stepped away. That was going to be better than watching something on her computer with him on the phone. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she always thought of what it would be like if she ever got to actually watch a movie with him. And now it was about to happen, and she couldn’t do what she initially wanted.

Which in short was just a heated make-out session with the movie as background noise.

Why did life have to be so unfortunate?

“Go pick out a movie and I’ll be up in a couple minutes,” she told him and he nodded, “take a right from your room and open the door at the end of the hall, there will be stairs that lead down to the basement which is where we outfitted the movie room,” he informed her and once he was gone she exhaled a breath. This was going to be difficult. She took a few minutes to finish putting everything away, putting her uniform in the wash to have it cleaned for the following day before heading in the direction he told her.

She was floored once she made it downstairs.

The movie room was fucking stunning, which she was beginning to realize everything about this life was stunning.

The large projector screen, the popcorn machine, a fridge that had drinks in it, cabinets full of candy and other various snack foods. Blue hues landed on Itachi as he was setting up the movie, focusing mostly on the way his shirt rode up when he reached up to turn the projector on. Pale skin being exposed as well as his well sculpted hip bone.

God.

He looked...perfect.

Her eyes left his exposed skin to meet his eyes.

He was looking directly at her.

And he’d just caught her once again checking him out.

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and she swallowed thickly before finishing her descent into the basement.

“So, uh, what movie did you pick?” she asked curiously.

“Annabelle,” he spoke with a sadistic smirk.

That bastard. He knew how she felt about dolls.

Creepy and lifeless with unmoving eyes.

Hana shook her head and moved over to the plush couch that was outfitted with blankets and she plopped down onto it, sinking into it. God it was like sitting on a cloud. She hummed lightly as he finally settled in next to her and soon enough the movie was starting.

She hated dolls. She had to keep reminding herself of that as the movie started.

If she focused on that then she wouldn’t be able to focus on how close his hand was to hers and how warm he felt next to her. She felt his hand shift slightly just so that his skin brushed against hers and she felt her heart stop slightly.

And then it started pounding.

What was happening here?

Well she had an inkling of what could happen if she let it.

Suddenly she jumped when something startling happened in the movie and she heard him chuckle, “I knew you were putting on a lie when you said horror didn’t scare you,” he teased and she shoved at him playfully.

“Bastard, you know how I feel about dolls,” she cursed him and he chuckled some more.

Another part happened and she jumped again, “fuck,” she growled out and held a hand over her chest with a soft laugh as she felt him laughing next to her. She turned her head to curse him and stopped in her tracks as she saw he’d been looking at her.

Blue eyes met black.

His large, warm hand was on her knee and slowly drifting upwards and suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She just felt completely captivated as she got lost in his gaze, her legs parted of their own accord as his hand made it to her thigh.

Oh god.

This was going to happen.

She was acutely aware of the hand that had shifted even higher and the fingers inching under the waistband of her pants and she made no move to stop him as his face was getting closer and closer to hers.

His nose brushed against hers, his lips just inches away as his hand reached its destination right between her thighs. A gasp left her lips and her heart continued to pound in her chest as his fingertips were stroking along the edges of her panties, not quite touching her where she wanted him to touch.

This was wrong, right?

Technically this was supposed to be wrong.

Though his uncle wasn’t married to her mother yet, the intention was there.

But yet she couldn’t find the strength to stop him or pull away.

His breath mingled with hers, “tell me to stop,” he muttered quietly as if fighting off his own urges and she shook her head. She couldn’t speak. And she didn’t want him to stop. She barely heard the screaming from the movie, all of her blood rushing to her ears and all of her attention on the male next to her as he continued to tease her, his fingertips grazing her outer lips.

“Itachi…” she mumbled quietly, she was breathless and he hadn’t even DONE anything yet. His fingers brushed over her folds through the thin fabric of her underwear and she gasped lightly, hips arching just slightly.

His lips were just about to close that distance until they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they both yanked away from each other quickly just before the light came on. Hana willed her heart to stop racing as she covered herself with a blanket. She turned her head to see who was coming downstairs and smiled when she saw Sasuke, “what’s up?” she asked curiously.

The Uchiha shrugged, “I was ordering pizza, but wanted to see what kind of toppings you liked,” he offered.

Hana hummed, “I’m a meat lovers kind of girl, actually, thank you for asking,” she responded with a smile, “do you want to order it and join us, we’re just sitting here and watching movies?” she offered. She glanced at Itachi who was extremely focused on the screen with a tense jaw before returning her attention to Sasuke.

“Yeah I’ll join, I already finished my homework while we were at school, so,” he commented before finishing his descent into the basement and cutting the lights off once again.

While it was a disappointment that the magic between her and Itachi was broken it was also a relief as well, what if they went to a place they couldn’t come back from and they were dangerously close to doing just that. She watched as Sasuke grabbed them all drinks and sat down on the other side of her.

Perhaps Sasuke coming down when he did was divine intervention.

Or perhaps it was just plain old bad luck once again.

* * *

Wednesday came by very quickly.

And there hadn’t been another incident with Itachi since that night in the basement.

Which in a way was good, she needed to clear her mind and stop her hormones from ruling over her brain.

It was highly illogical to get involved in any way with Itachi.

Even if they had managed the ability to sneak around everyone’s backs, it wasn’t healthy.

Lying and being secretive wasn’t the smartest play here.

But the tension was there when he picked her up after school. They exchanged pleasantries and engaged in small talk on the drive towards the company. Neither of them brought up what almost happened down there. But she could still feel the tension rolling off of both of them in waves.

What would have happened if they didn’t get interrupted?

Would they have made out while his fingers were inside of her? Would they have gone further than that?

Would she have let him?

Absolutely without a doubt.

She would have let him fuck her right then and there if he’d asked.

“I should warn you, before we go in,” his voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked over at Itachi, “Shisui…is an intense flirt, he’s a distant Uchiha relative, just a year or so older than me, but he’ll see you and his first reaction will be to flirt,” he said with a soft chuckle.

She blushed slightly, “is that so? And why would that be his first reaction, hm?” she asked.

He gave her look as if there were an obvious answer to that incredibly stupid question, “you and I both know you’re beautiful, Hana,” he said after a moment as if weighing whether or not he should say that.

Her blush darkened, “Itachi…about the other night,” she trailed off and he nodded, looking down at his hands as he pulled into his assigned parking space.

“If we hadn’t have gotten interrupted down there…I would have taken you and probably would have spent the rest of the night doing it,” he admitted and she swallowed thickly. Her lower abdomen tightened and she swore if she could touch herself right now she knew that she would be damp with arousal.

Hana nodded, “I would have let you…but we shouldn’t right? It would be wrong,” she muttered.

He huffed lightly, “I’m not so sure about that.”

And that ended the conversation as he got out of the car. She bit her lip and got out after him, smoothing down her skirt as he slipped his arm through hers and led her into the building. Security greeted them instantly and opened the doors for them and the elevator ride was tense and quiet once again. She cursed her connection to him in that moment, if he had been some random guy like Sasuke when she met her mother’s intended, she was sure this wouldn’t have been a problem.

But no.

He happened to be someone she was incredibly close to and had a crush on before all of this.

And she’d be lying to herself if she said the crush wasn’t still there. In fact, it was worse and she felt like it was going to keep on getting worse, especially if he kept looking at her the way that he was.

Like he wanted to devour her right there in that elevator.

And once again, she didn’t think she’d have the self-control to stop him.

The elevator opened and they stepped out, heading towards what she assumed was Shisui’s office. They stepped inside of it and the male behind the desk looked at both of them, smiling at Itachi and then settling his attention on her with a raise of his eyebrows. He held one finger up as he was on the phone, “very well, Mr. Itsuchi, I will pass along your information to our CEO and he should get in touch with you in a few days regarding your request, have a great day,” he spoke pleasantly before ending the call.

“Itachi, my man, my birthday isn’t until next month,” he joked as he leaned on his elbows on the desk and she instantly felt naked the way his eyes raked over her body. “And the schoolgirl outfit is a nice touch,” he hummed out and Itachi shook his head, sitting down in a chair across from him and Hana sat down next to him, crossing one leg over the other.

Itachi hummed, “Shisui, this is Hana, she’ll be the intern this summer,” he introduced.

Shisui’s eyes widened, “well it looks like every day this summer is going to be like my birthday then. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hana, I’m Shisui Uchiha, head of the design division,” he held out his hand and she placed hers in his, blushing brightly as he brought her hand to his mouth and his lips brushed across her knuckles. She swore she saw Itachi tense up next to her.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Uchiha,” she greeted formally and watched him grimace and place his freehand over his heart.

“Oh, how beauty wounds a man, please don’t ever call me that, that’s more of a Madara thing,” he wrinkled his nose jokingly and she laughed softly as she finally let go of his hand. “I’m nowhere near old enough to be referred to as Mister, besides I still rise to occasion after all,” he winked, glancing down at his lap with a smirk and then back up at her and she swore her face turned another shade of crimson.

It was definitely going to be interesting being around him this summer.

Itachi hummed, “I warned her that you were an insufferable flirt, one of the reasons we have very few female interns during the summer and why there’s a fraternizing policy,” he teased.

Shisui leaned back dramatically, “you’re supposed to be my wingman, Itachi, not tell a pretty girl all of my dastardly habits,” he chastised and she laughed.

Shisui was definitely a character.

And insanely attractive.

More proof that everyone in this city was fucking beyond attractive.

She stood from her chair and excused herself to go to a restroom she’d spotted on the way to Shisui’s office.

Shisui whistled lowly as he watched her walk out, “that skirt is designed to kill a man, I’m sure of it. How in the world can you live with that in your house and not want to take her against every surface, Itachi,” he asked as he turned his gaze to the other male, noticing Itachi had watched her walk away as well. Shisui was well aware of who Hana was once he heard her name. Itachi was his best friend, they talked about everything.

Itachi shook his head, “trust me, not easily at all. I’ve been into this girl since I met her online and then my uncle is marrying her mother which complicates things a little bit,” he sighed out loudly.

Shisui nodded, “I’m sure it would, though let me tell you. If it were me, I wouldn’t be able to control myself despite the circumstances. I would make sure I buried myself in her nightly,” he admitted with a shake of his head and watched as Itachi laughed.

Itachi agreed, truly, “I almost fucking did the other night. We started watching a movie and I just couldn’t stop looking at her and then I couldn’t stop my hand from wedging itself between her thighs. For fucks sake she was ripe for the taking and willing, her legs even parted and everything,” he rubbed a hand over his face. “If Sasuke hadn’t have come downstairs, I would have fucked her into the couch,” he huffed in frustration and slumped in his seat even further.

Shisui laughed, “what happened when Sasuke left?” he asked curiously and Itachi gave him an annoyed glance, “he didn’t leave, Hana invited him to join us,” he sighed and Shisui’s laugh got louder.

“Man, cockblocked by your own younger brother, your blue balls must be intense, my dude,” he shook his head with a playfully somber look.

“Who has blue balls?” a female voice brought them away from their conversation as Hana joined them.

Shisui grinned, “I do, wanna check them out? I think they need a woman’s touch,” he winked with a chuckle as her face went red again and he reached to a pile on his desk and grabbed a manila folder, “this is your paperwork, you can take it home with you tonight and read it over, sign what needs to be signed. Once finished, give it to Itachi and he’ll bring it in with him tomorrow,” he said. Suddenly he was in business mode and Hana felt whiplash from the shift in playful, flirty conversation to such seriousness.

“And then we’ll set up a time next week for you to get your clearances set up and your ID badge will be made, then perhaps I can take you to dinner to show you just how well I rise,” he winked.

And they were back to playful and flirty.

Hana laughed and Itachi hummed, “don’t embarrass yourself, Shisui, I don’t think you’d be able to keep up with her,” he teased and Hana’s eyebrows rose.

Shisui laughed wholeheartedly, “I’m up for the challenge anytime, now I have to get back to work, both of you out of my office, shoo,” he waved them away playfully.

Shisui groaned as his phone started ringing and waved goodbye again before answering professionally.

Hana grabbed the folder and the two left his office and she leaned back against the elevator wall as it started going down.

“You handled his flirting well,” Itachi commented and Hana laughed.

“Honestly, it was kind of endearing and flattering,” she responded, “he isn’t shy about voicing what he wants.”

Itachi nodded, “he certainly isn’t, I don’t know what I’d do without him really, he is one of my closest friends, we’ve been close since we were kids,” he said.

Hana smiled, “I can tell with the way you two tease each other.”

Soon enough they were off the elevator and heading back towards Itachi’s car, she couldn’t wait to start her internship. Honestly, she was looking forward to learning from Shisui, despite his flirty antics and highly sexual innuendos. He would definitely keep the summer rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is. Chapter two
> 
> working on chapter three as we speak

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, Chapter One. Chapter Two should be out in a couple days along with an update on my other story
> 
> And I hope to start pushing out other fictions as well :)


End file.
